


APH【立露】鸽群

by hot_peppermint



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 10:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_peppermint/pseuds/hot_peppermint
Summary: AU总之，就是不明飞行物诱拐良家美男子吧？





	1. Chapter 1

天才蒙蒙亮，托里斯·罗利纳提斯就被屋外的鸽子吵醒了。鸽子们咕咕叫，张开翅膀噗嘞噗嘞的拍打窗户，晨光微弱，毛玻璃上映出鸟儿们模糊的影子，屋子里还黑着，不过没有关系，反正托里斯也没有完全醒，他不需要看得太清楚，半眯眼睛摸着柜子椅子水池各种家什就能煮好咖啡。时间太早，多数人还在睡梦中，托里斯没必要早起，但是他知道自己的客人已经来了，不能让人久等。

一刻钟之后，他就端着两杯热腾腾的咖啡顺着外墙的铁梯子，轻车熟路的爬到了钟楼的楼顶，外人看来锋利的尖塔对他来说不过是个陡峭一些的斜坡，因为托里斯是这座钟楼的看守人，他独自住在脚下古老的建筑物里，负责关于钟楼的所有问题。几年前时钟就换上了自动化的机械装置，不需托里斯费心，他的工作通常是打扫和房屋内外的维护，必然习惯了在钟楼上攀爬。老实说，小镇的这座钟楼没有太过重要的意义，本不必派人二十四小时看守，这工作不过是别人看在过去的情面上，照顾托里斯这个无家可归的年轻人，给他的一个栖身之所。

虽说他爬过很多次了，但楼上的风大，托里斯刚站住脚，迎面而来的风带着蒸汽一下子蒙住了他的眼睛，他眯了一下眼，朦朦胧胧的看到对面熟悉的背影，或许是咖啡的香味已经飘了过去，不等他说什么，对方就转过身，先打起了招呼，“早上好，托里斯！”

于是托里斯也朝他打招呼，“早上好，伊万！”

然后他们便坐下来，开始享用咖啡。屋顶的后方有一块平坦的窗檐，刚好够两个男人坐下，和往常一样，托里斯把其中一杯咖啡给伊万，又从口袋里拿出饼干之类的小点心当做他们的早餐，但伊万不吃，总是掰碎了喂鸽子，他挥挥手把碎屑扔得到处都是。鸽子们扑过来，在屋顶上啄食。无数洁白的翅膀将他们包围在中间，貌似温暖，但在这个时节，早晨的气温已经接近冰点，迎着风吸上一口气，气管就被刺激得直咳嗽，托里斯穿上了厚外套，伊万却还是原来的打扮，单薄的风衣看来是无法抵御现在的寒冷，伊万握着杯把的手指，还有耳朵和鼻子都被冻成了粉红色。

粉色吸引了托里斯的目光，风停住的时候，他就歪着头，偷偷的看过去，去看杯中的热气如何绕着伊万粉色的手指，慢慢的蒸腾上升，温柔的拂过粉色的鼻尖，最后，要抵在细长睫毛下停留一下，才舍得从粉色的脸上散开。托里斯猜想伊万的年纪不大，可能比自己还要小，而苍白的脸上多了点粉色让他看起来更小了，这会儿，他低头缩起身体，着急却又不得不小心翼翼啜饮滚烫液体的样子就是个个子很大的孩子，托里斯想着，继续用余光偷看，一直到看到对方被咖啡烫到，伸出更加粉红的舌头舔舐烫疼的嘴唇，才心惊胆战的把视线收了回去。

“谢谢，这是非常好的咖啡。”和往常一样，喝了几口之后，伊万真诚的表示感谢。

“不客气。”托里斯有些心虚，说实在的，他的收入不高，勉强能够糊口，买不起好东西，杯子里的只是便宜货，但他也不敢改换个好一些的牌子，怕突然改了口味，会让客人不高兴，“我煮了一大壶，看在天气越来越冷的份上，要不要再来一杯？”

“不了，但是依旧非常感谢。”

伊万微笑着回答，托里斯却敏锐的捕捉到他在瞬间微微皱起了一下眉头，伊万的咖啡里放了煮沸的牛奶和份量惊人的砂糖，但他应该还是不喜欢从里面透出来的苦味，一杯提提精神就足够了。托里斯的咖啡什么都没加，他偏爱这种令人清醒的味道，特别是在这样的一个清晨，风吹得脸孔冰凉，但咖啡是那么的烫，足以烫醒一个困倦的灵魂。此时，街道空荡荡的，放眼望去只有片片的红色屋顶，静谧之中，太阳正在升起，灰蓝色的天空逐渐浮现出了粉色和浅浅的紫色，一只灰色的鸽子落到托里斯的膝盖上，它收起翅膀，毫不在意的在那里坐下，其他时候可遇不到，外面多得是鸽子，人们在公园里喂它们，但那些鸽子绝不会这么亲人。

托里斯一直觉得这些鸽子有点奇怪，伊万在哪里，鸽子就在哪里，好像两者是不可分割的，但古怪归古怪，他还是喜欢每天早晨和伊万坐在一起，浅浅的聊上几句。托里斯的父母早些年相继去世，他单身至今，当然，他有几个朋友，其中也包括非常要好的那种，那位朋友为工作搬去了其他城市，但他们现在依旧靠书信保持着频繁的交流。托里斯自认不是个孤僻的人，和身边的，乃至是和这镇上多数人都维持着良好的关系，出门遇见的每个人都会同他打招呼，聊上一两句，然而孤独，并不在于能不能和人说话，或是说多少话，托里斯和所有人的交流都很愉快，但他总觉得心里少了点什么，那种寂寞并不是朋友能够纾解的。他不想去打搅忙碌的朋友，也不能随便找人吐苦水，唯独在这样安静的早晨，和伊万坐在一起的时候，他可以忘记那种感觉，他们说得不多，往往只是喝着自己的那杯咖啡，一边欣赏脚下的镇子，鸽子和天边的云彩，如此平静，如此安谧，这种悠然的沉默让托里斯感觉充实，他不再费神去考虑自己的事，只需享受宁静。

只是，有一件事一直困扰着托里斯，他想知道，伊万究竟是怎么爬上来的。钟楼的这一面没有太多的窗户可以搭手，钟面在另一面，但是，要爬过巨大的表盘到这儿来也不太可能，除了从钟楼的里面爬出去，托里斯想不出伊万是怎么从外面上来，然而奇怪的是每天晚上他都会锁好门，不可能有人会进来。就算有人天生神力，可以从外面爬上来，那他上来干什么？托里斯始终疑惑，小偷还是强盗拿了想要的东西就该走了，但钟楼从未少过什么，就算伊万是失了手的小偷，他也不该每天早上都出现在楼顶上。托里斯搞不懂伊万的目的，好像他没有任何的目的，他就是随着飞累了的鸽群来这里歇脚的。

托里斯从未问过，从开始到现在，他只问过伊万的姓名，知道他姓布拉金斯基，多的不敢探究，要知道，他们第一次见面的时候，伊万站在不可能有人爬上去的塔尖之上，宛如从天而降，风吹起他的衣角和围巾，成群的鸽子绕着他飞过，数不清的雪白羽毛在他身后飞舞，纯洁的晨光经由鸽子们的翅膀聚集，折射在他的脸上，衬得他像是一个天使。那画面把托里斯吓坏了，他不过是听到外面鸽子的动静太大才爬上来看看，还以为自己看到了什么不得了东西，晕头转向之间不由自主的举起了手里的咖啡，语无伦次的问他要不要也来一杯，接下来的事情就很清楚了，伊万接受了邀请，从此他就成了托里斯的常客。所以，尽管充满了好奇，关于伊万为什么会站在楼顶上，他究竟是什么人，他来钟楼做什么，种种的问题都未得到过解答，托里斯作为钟楼的看守有权提问，却不敢开口问，他隐约觉得伊万不一样，他不是凡人，恐怕那些问题会戳破这个神奇又神秘的幻影，他总是避重就轻，浅薄的聊上几句镇上发生的事，例如天气，食物或者是书本，一切无关紧要的事情。

就像是现在，他们在屋顶上，坐在清晨冷冽的秋风之中，如此的不同寻常，却在闲话家常，伊万说他昨天经过自家窗户的时候听到妹妹在弹钢琴，“是莫什科夫斯基的练习曲，夏天刚开始的时候，她还弹得不怎么样，现在，乐曲就像是从她手指下流淌出来一样……”

“你妹妹……她岁数和你差得多吗？”这是托里斯第一次听到伊万提起有个妹妹，倒不是他真的对人家的妹妹产生了兴趣，知道伊万也有家和亲人，至少能够确定他是个人，不是什么凭空出现的天外之物，多少打消了一些托里斯心里的不安。同时这个话题又让他贪心起来，他想了解更多，好让伊万，一个普通人类的形象更丰满，更容易接近。

“她上高中，我们相差几岁，但也不多。”伊万没有想那么多，诚实的回答，“你看，她的学校就在那里！”他站起来，指着一个方向。说到擅长钢琴的妹妹，伊万似乎特别骄傲，连他本人都注意到自己的声调过于兴奋了，有点不好意思，他想把那股得意劲收起来，脸颊反而更红了，“就是有操场的那个地方，下个月，她要参加学校的演出……但愿我能去看看。”

托里斯问，“为什么不呢？这次的演出不对外开放吗？”

伊万没有回答，他换了一个话题，开始向托里斯提问，“你的朋友不是写来信邀请你去他那里工作，你考虑得怎么样了？”

托里斯把咖啡杯放到腿上，两手扶着，他看了看杯底几近黑色的液体，似乎陷入了沉思，片刻之后，他抬起头朝远方望去。东方明显亮了起来，所有建筑物的顶端都微微的发着光，天空中的色彩更加缤纷，黄色，粉色，橘色，淡紫色，蓝色，灰色混淆在一起，犹如一幅色调柔和的水彩画，马上，太阳就要升起，他们总是在这里迎接美丽的日出。

“我还没有想好……”托里斯回答，把视线转移到了伊万的脸上，伊万的眼睛也是紫色的，天蒙蒙亮的时候还带着一点灰，现在太阳就要升起来，明亮的光一点一点的镀进了虹膜里，一点一点把这双眼睛变成一对绚丽的宝石。托里斯移不开眼，在这一刻他明白了，要是没有遇上伊万，或许自己早就答应了。他对朋友介绍的工作一窍不通，但只要勤奋努力，总不至于活不下去，托里斯在这里没有牵挂，去哪里都可以，况且，钟楼太过古老，早已进了拆除的名单中，等资金到位，他们就会拆掉它，拓宽整条街道，到时候，他就只能流落街头了。

大城市的生活更方便，机会更多，于情于理都该走，但托里斯太过好奇这位自说自话落到钟塔上的客人了，他想知道更多关于伊万的事，想更多的注视这双眼睛，没法就这么离开。“我不知道自己能不能习惯，那可是大城市，杂志社的工作具体是什么我完全没有头绪，虽然我的那位朋友可以收留我一段时间，但那也不是长久之计，我要是做不好，该怎么办……”他找了许多貌似有理的借口来掩饰自己留下的真正原因，反正，他不能毫无掩饰的就承认是因为在意伊万，只好说，“我考虑了很久，还是下不了决心……”

“镇上多数的年轻人都去大城市了，你有机会却不去，反而奇怪。”伊万告诉他，“你肯定比我清楚，留下来的大部分都是老人和小孩。”

托里斯有些不安，他急忙问，“所以你是希望我去？”话一出口又觉得不妥，改了口，“我是说，你觉得我应该去吗？”

“我不知道，托里斯，你的生活只属于你，所以决定只能由你来做。”说话间一只鸽子飞过来，站在伊万的肩膀上梳理羽毛，于是伊万伸出食指，温柔的摩擦鸽子的喙和脖子。不可思议的是鸽子也歪着头，享受人类的抚摸。伊万向着鸽子侧过头，眯着眼睛，像是在回答托里斯的问题，像是在和鸽子说话，更像是在自言自语，“我只能告诉你，我希望每个人都可以按照他想要的方式生活下去。”

“可你也留在这个地方，不是吗？”托里斯问他，“这是你想要的生活吗？”

伊万没有立即回答，而越来越多的鸽子聚集过来，停在伊万的腿上，头顶上，将他一点一点的包裹起来，“但我要走了。”他突然这么说，“我总是要走的。”

托里斯以为伊万说的是今天。喝完咖啡，伊万就会像过去无数次那样和自己一起爬回到钟塔里，他们打招呼告别，然后伊万就会从前门走出去，沿着街道离开，再然后，第二天出现在这个窗檐上。但很快托里斯就反应过来，伊万话里的意思并不是这么的简单，他的离开别有深意，他将要离开的是这个镇子。

“你要去哪儿呢？”托里斯尽量让自己表现得平静，心里却乱成了一团，他不知道伊万为什么要走，这事毫无征兆，就像他突然出现在钟楼上一样。

伊万也没有回答，他向前伸出手，让更多的鸽子停留在身上。这时，太阳终于从晨雾中升了起来，那新生的光是不容抗拒的，她冲破大气层，瞬间就将万物笼罩在透明的金色之中，她在伊万的身上，在灰色白色的鸽子上勾出一圈强而有力的金色轮廓，一点一点且迅速的将他们染成同她一样的颜色。而托里斯等不到回答，只能眼看着伊万和这群鸟重叠在一起，逐渐化为金黄色，他突然觉得陌生，好像眼前的不再是他认识的人，而是一种由羽毛组成的混沌之物，某种恐惧感从托里斯的心里冒出来，那个问题再次浮现，伊万究竟是什么？

固然，托里斯想过很多种可能，伊万是小偷，强盗，犯下大罪的逃犯，喜欢恶作剧的普通人，天使，幻影，鬼魂，甚至是自己精神错乱的产物，但说到底，他并不认为这是至关重要的一点，不然他早就开口问了。托里斯享受和伊万相处的时间，他从未遇见过这样的人，伊万总是微微笑着，貌似温和坦然实则是一团迷，他既不说过去也不谈未来，就像一段凝固的时间，令人不知不觉的向他靠近。然而伊万一说要走，托里斯才想起来，他不知道伊万从哪儿来，不知道伊万是什么人，有着怎样的过去，更猜不到伊万会有怎样的打算，他清醒过来，伊万要是愿意，可以消失得干干净净。于是托里斯慌张起来，他硬是凑过去，想要拨开那些鸽子，他要问清楚，但鸽子不断的飞过来，终于将伊万严严实实的围了起来。

“说实话我早该走的，但是……”伊万的声音从羽毛下透出来，托里斯只抓住了他的一只手，伊万的手掌宽厚温暖，但从掌心中传来的情绪就像此刻的回答一样充满了疑惑，“我也说不好是为什么，我做好了准备，但又觉得自己在等待着什么，我说不上来，托里斯，我不知道自己在等什么，但我总是要走的。”

鸽群伸出的千百枚翅膀在托里斯面前微微颤动，它们就像是某种怪物生出的尖刺，而这个怪物正在进食，要把位于中间的伊万吞噬干净。托里斯的头脑开始发热，他烦死了这些鸟，一把拉起伊万，像灭火那样扑打他的身体，将鸽子都赶走。接着，还嫌不够似的，他拿过伊万手上的金属杯子，和自己那只互相敲击，用声响来驱赶还停留在周围的鸽子，直到所有的鸽子都被赶走，塔顶上只剩下他和伊万才停止。  
鸽子扇动翅膀飞向空中，托里斯呼出一口气，他回过头，撞见满脸不解的伊万才发觉这么做非常的失礼，怎么说都不该拿鸽子出气，但他决定把傻事做到底，“你可以不走的，我是说，既然你都不知道自己要去哪里。或者，你在这里住下，伊万，你知道的，这里就我一个人……我不会追问你的过去，你是逃犯还是随便什么人，只要你愿意，我们随时可以坐下来聊天，就像现在一样，日出还是日落，任何时候……而且我们，我们不需要站在这里，你和我应该去屋里，大家都在屋里。或者，我们可以去外面逛逛，如果你愿意的话，就像普通的朋友，普通朋友会一起出去玩……”想说得太多，托里斯没有办法用几句话就表达清楚，他越说越混乱，“我只是觉得，伊万，我们相处得不错，不是吗？我想你可以，我们可以多了解彼此……就这么简单。”

伊万依旧保持沉默，他低下了头，去看被赶走的鸽子们，灰白相间的鸽子们围钟塔绕圈飞，远远看去，它们就是浪尖上翻滚的泡沫，一会儿往下飞，在他们的脚下旋转形成白色的旋涡，一会儿浪头又打了上来，鸽子飞到他们头顶笼罩住他们，翅膀的阴影均匀的洒在托里斯和伊万身上，他们看起来像是被剪碎了。

“你不了解我，托里斯。”伊万告诉他。

“是的……但是我可以，可以去了解！当然，你也可以了解我，如果你愿意的话。”托里斯盯着伊万，他像是撕去包裹在他身上的伪装一样赶走了那些鸽子，现在他们面对着面，没有任何东西间隔在他们之间，但鸽群在空中飞快的旋转，影子也在他们身上不停移动，他反而无法看清伊万脸上的表情，变得更加焦躁，“你为什么非走不可？”

“因为这是我唯一能够忍受的生活方式，所以，我真的得走了，托里斯，再见。”伊万冲他挥挥手，“我本来想说你赶走鸽子是错的，你吓到了它们，这种感觉不好，但是我仔细想了想这整件事，我意识到，是我吓到了你……总之，谢谢你陪我聊天，你是个很好的人。”

“伊万！”托里斯大叫起来，他有种糟糕的预感，但是鸽子，又是鸽子，它们飞过来，虽然他知道，俯冲过来的鸽子只会掠过他们的头顶，但出于条件反射，他还是伸出手去遮挡。手指遮住了伊万的脸，他只能看到他的身体，看到光是如此均匀的洒在他的金发，他的肩膀，他被风吹起的衣摆上，塔顶上的东西都在鸽群翅膀的影子之下，只有伊万，不可思议的避开了所有的阴影，站在那里发着光。接着，托里斯看到伊万往窗檐的边缘走了一步，听到他最后问了一句。

“你有没有这种感觉，托里斯，你厌倦了这地面上的事，厌倦了困住自己的生活，想要逃离，又不知道该怎么脱身？”

然后，鸽子飞远，阴影被翅膀们带走，猛然进入视野的强烈阳光像一颗当面炸开的闪光弹，迫使托里斯眨了一下眼睛，就在那半秒的时间里，伊万消失了。托里斯冲去窗檐边，往下张望，街道上只有零星的三个行人，没有伊万的影子。托里斯想他没有跳下去，于是在塔顶上转了一圈，又匆匆跑回钟楼里面，到处找了一遍，都没有看到伊万，他就像个魔术一样，在那瞬间消失得干干净净。

从那天开始，托里斯再也没有见过伊万，清晨还有其他的时间，无论何时，伊万都不再出现在钟楼的塔顶。鸽子倒是一如往常的在清晨敲打他的窗户，但是不管托里斯爬上去几次，等到咖啡凉透了，他的客人都不会来。起初的几天，托里斯琢磨着这件事，他实在想不透伊万去了哪里，后来，他开始怀疑这整件事都是自己的错觉，伊万根本就是一个幻影，但他也没有可以当面倾述的对象，他不想被镇子上的人认为是疯子，只有在和好朋友通信的时候，托里斯才有勇气把事情写下来，期望能得到对方的看法。

而朋友在回信里劝他离开镇子，来大城市开始新的生活，当然，他绝对相信托里斯所说的，所以他更加坚定的认为托里斯应该换个环境，很明显，镇子上的无聊生活都把他逼得产生了幻觉，他不该留在那里。在对方不断的来信，不断的劝导之下，托里斯终于下定了决心，如果伊万是个幻觉，那自己真的应该换一个生活方式。但是，如果伊万是真的……托里斯想，如果伊万是真实存在的，他是个活生生的人，那自己现在和他也没了关系。不管是什么原因，总之自己惹他生气，他不愿再来塔顶，再者说，伊万始终保留着太多的秘密，或许从开始，他就没准备和自己有深交，这段浅薄的关系本就长久不了。

托里斯没花太多的时间考虑，他告诉好友自己会采纳他的建议，并且很快就和对方商量好了行程。只是，在定好车票等待出发的几天里，托里斯清楚的察觉到自己更强烈的在等着什么，他睡得更浅，也不管黑夜白天，一听到窗外或者楼顶上有什么动静就要披衣服去看看。他煮的咖啡总是过量，喝下两人份的提神饮料让他越加难以入眠，有时甚至是通宵达旦。他看着窗户上鸽子的影子，不知道在想什么，然而当鸽子掠过头顶，他停下脚步目送它们离去的时候，他又明白自己在等的究竟是什么。

他拗不过心中的好奇，照着伊万指过的地方去找他妹妹的学校，那里确实有一所女子高中，也如伊万所说，近期举办过全校性的活动。但托里斯不敢继续打探下去，认真起来的话，他可以打听出那次汇演是否有钢琴独奏，也能打听出那女学生的名字，甚至更多的信息，比如，她是否有个哥哥。只是，单身的成年男子四处打听一个女孩实在不妥当，他怕坏了人家的名声，另一方面，他又在害怕着真相，要是，托里斯不止一次的想，要是那女孩说自己没有哥哥，那他该怎么办？

真相近在咫尺但托里斯非常怀疑，他不知道该不该弄个明白，即便弄明白了，那么这件事的意义又在哪里？他有太多的不确定，唯一可以肯定的是，只要离开这里，将自己投入忙碌中的新生活之中，自然就没有空闲去纠结这一切了。只要离开，就这么简单，托里斯等着，然后出发的日子就到了，那是一个晴朗的下午，他带着全部家当，一个手提箱在站台上候车的时候，不禁暗自感叹自己生活的单调，二十多年的过去仅仅用一个行李箱就装下了。好几班不停靠的列车飞驰而过，它们的速度很快，一掠而过的玻璃窗反射着阳光，跟着轰隆轰隆的车轮闪烁，好像有数不清的眼睛在对人眨眼。

托里斯又想起了塔顶上的日出，这是一天之中，他最喜欢的一刻。太阳升起之前，镇上所有屋子的玻璃窗都是或深或浅的蓝色，静悄悄的镶在灰色的晨雾之中，但是转眼之间，火球从东方一跃而出，强大的气势冲破云霄，它用一条看不见的线逐一点燃窗户，蓝色的窗户一排接着一排变换成了红色，橘色，金色。它们依旧是安静的，但浓烈的色彩为玻璃镀上了一种力量，好像，它们不再是薄薄的易碎品，而是一片片烧得通红的金属。接着，阳光就落到了他们的身上，托里斯看到热烈的光浸没了伊万，从脚尖一直到肩膀，那么迅速，那么有力，又温柔无比，褪去夜晚残留在外套上的模糊阴影，直到将暖洋洋的金色染上细细的睫毛。他发现自己记得每一次，每一次的日出。

要搭乘的班次准时到达，进站的列车掀起一阵风，车轮拉出长长的刹车声，当风和声音都停止的时候，托里斯已经扔掉行李冲出了车站。列车的风迎面而来的刹那，他想起清晨的风也是这样吹起伊万的头发，伊万怕光半阖上的眼睛睁开了，他的睫毛在强光下是透明的，紫色的眼睛里有金色的碎片，他在闪光，接着，他就会开口叫托里斯的名字，‘托里斯’，他的语气也像风一样，无比轻柔的拂过耳边。托里斯的心就这么被这阵风吹开了，风吹走了包括了苦恼，犹豫，担忧在内的所有情绪，只在他心里剩下一件事：找到伊万，这个念头就像是记忆中初升的太阳，强烈的照亮了他。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有姐姐出现

从那天开始，托里斯开始寻找伊万，除了晚上睡觉，他几乎不待在钟楼里，连别人来找他商量拆除的事宜都没有仔细听取，他心里再也装不下其他事了，朋友来信问他怎么失约了，问他什么时候过来，他也是回复脚扭伤了，或者重感冒了，这样一天一天的拖延着。幸好，他还保留着一点理智，没有去学校打搅那个女孩，只是，要找到一个叫做‘伊万’的年轻人并不容易，叫这个名字的人太多了，托里斯完全不清楚他的身份背景，什么头绪都没有，可以问的人都问过了，没有任何线索。后来，他就整天在街上游荡，四处张望，他还没有荒唐到随便抓住陌生人询问的地步，只能靠运气，托里斯一直觉得他和伊万的相遇存在着某种运气，他希望这种好运能再次显灵。

眼看残酷的冬天就要过去了，钟楼上巨大的表盘已经被拆掉了，托里斯却对自己即将流落街头的事毫不在意，他还在等着某个早晨，鸽子飞来，伊万再次出塔顶上。然而，在一次次的失望之后，他也开始感到了厌烦，尽管之前的生活是单调的，他却没有觉得乏味，托里斯不明白，只是不再和伊万见面，坐在一起喝上一小会儿的咖啡，如此细小的一个改变，甚至，实事求是的说，生活不过是回到了最初自己一个人时候的样子，他却找不出继续这样生活下去的意义了。

这个时候，托里斯尝出了伊万最后那句话的滋味，他想改变现状，又不知道如何是好，只能四处徘徊，等待某个突发事件来改变自己的困局。或许，托里斯的想法是对的，他和伊万在冥冥之中有着莫名的运气，在一个雨夹雪的早晨，事情迎来了转机，托里斯路过井茶局的时候，看到一个女人在门口和井茶说着什么，他隐约听到她在哀求，“……我弟弟失踪快一年了，你们就什么都没找到吗？”

而井茶打着官腔敷衍她，只想快些把麻烦打发掉，但他叫她布拉金斯卡娅小姐，这让托里斯停下了脚步，回头去看女人的脸，他看到一张陌生的脸和一双熟悉的眼睛，于是他朝着那女人走过去，对着她和伊万相似的眼睛说道，“请问，您的弟弟是不是叫伊万？他的围巾破了一个洞，您要帮他修补，他却认为这个洞很好看，硬是要留着它。”

布拉金斯卡娅小姐猛地转过身，她盯着托里斯看了一会儿，紧紧的抓住了他的胳膊，像是抓住了救命稻草，“你见过我弟弟，我弟弟伊万？”雪子融化在她的脸上，和雨水混在一起，她激动得快要流出眼泪，但听到了弟弟的消息又让她难以控制的微笑起来，她焦急万分又不得不小心翼翼向托里斯这个陌生人提问，“你知道他在哪里吗？”

托里斯在女人的脸上找到了伊万的影子，毫无疑问，他们是血亲。现在有了一好一坏两个消息，坏的是他依旧没有找到伊万，但是谢天谢地，伊万是真实存在的，他不是自己幻想出来的，这对托里斯来说已经是天大的好消息了。

“对不起，我不知道，说实话，我也在找他。”托里斯如实的坦白，他看到布拉金斯卡娅小姐立即露出了失望的表情，但她很快又欣慰的笑起来，“我都不知道伊万有个朋友，这很好，我一直都说他总喜欢待在家里看书，他应该去交朋友的，交了朋友就不会那么孤单了……”她看着托里斯真诚的双眼，“你肯定是个很好的朋友。”

外面下着雨，还有点雪，实在不是谈话的好地方，聊了几句之后，布拉金斯卡娅小姐邀请托里斯去她家坐坐，她想了解更多关于弟弟的事情，托里斯毫不犹豫的答应下来，他们走了一会儿，很快就到达了目的地。托里斯惊讶于伊万家的豪华，伊万看起来不像是有钱人，但他家却是独门独院的三层小楼，和镇上那些砖瓦砌成的古老房子不同，它是非常现代化的建筑，有着洁白平整的外墙和大块大块的落地窗户。托里斯在电影里看过，大城市的房子都是这样的。

在极简风格的室内，布拉金斯卡娅小姐忙东忙西的准备招待客人的东西，明眼人一看就知道，她不太善于这种事，至少，她不经常泡咖啡，花了不少时间才找到杯碟方糖之类的东西，她不停的道歉，说弟弟离家出走之后，找了保姆来照顾妹妹所以不清楚东西都被归置到了哪里去，一边把咖啡端了上来。

“老实说，近半年来我不住在这里，我已经订婚，住在未婚夫那里……我早该在去年夏天就结婚的，但为了弟弟的事拖到现在。”布拉金斯卡娅小姐撩了撩头发，托里斯看到她手指上的戒指闪了一下，她走到一边的沙发上坐下，继续说，“父母很早就离开了我们，你看到了，这都是他们留给我们的，确实有不少的赔偿金，但对孩子来说什么比得上父母的照顾呢？”她长长的叹了一口气，“就这样，我们三个孩子互相扶持着长大了，这让我们之间的感情很深厚，我多想弟弟和妹妹都能参加自己的婚礼，于是我不断的延期，不断的寻找伊万。”

托里斯想，父母去世后，作为长姐照顾弟妹必定要忍受很多痛苦，现在弟弟又失踪了，为了安慰妹妹可能都无法表现出担心，她一定又很多话对自己，另一个知情者说。果然，布拉金斯卡娅小姐不停的说下去，“……我找了很多人，警察，私人侦探，甚至是镇上那些小流氓，付钱请他们帮我找弟弟，我不指望他们能把我那个倔脾气的弟弟带回来，我只要知道他在哪里就可以了，但没人找到他。所有的饮食店，杂货店都没见过伊万，这太奇怪了不是吗？他不去那里买东西，他都吃什么活下来呢？有的时候，我觉得他是不是死了，然后就会有人告诉我，在街上或是在公园里见过他。我想他是不是住在谁的家里，罗利纳提斯先生，人活着总要吃喝的不是吗？”

托里斯摇摇头，马上他又解释道，“我是说他并没有住在我那里，我们只在早晨见面，但后来他就不来了，整个冬天我都没有见过他。”出于礼貌，托里斯端起咖啡喝了一口，咖啡的香气浓郁，或许是进口货，他疑惑了一下，想不明白在自己家摁一下机器的按钮就能喝到好上几倍的东西，伊万为什么偏偏要来他这里喝那种只有不明不白的苦味的蹩脚货，接着才回过神，提问，“伊万是为什么离家出走的呢？”

“毫无理由的。”说到这里，布拉金斯卡娅小姐的声音颤抖，似乎依旧难以相信这件事，稍后，她又长长的叹了一口气，“请你相信我，我们家人之间没有任何的矛盾，伊万和附近的邻居，所有他认识，认识他的人都没有矛盾，他就是，他就是不快乐……”

“我不知道是为什么，他自己也说不清，我们想了很多的方法，去旅行，听音乐，找个爱好，各种各样的事都试过了，开始他或许会有一些兴趣，一段时间之后又回到了老样子。后来，他去看了医生，他吃过药，但疗效甚微，有一天，他对我说，说自己可能只是厌倦了这样的生活，或许换一种生活方式就好了。唉，我应该在那个时候就感到害怕的……”布拉金斯卡娅小姐摇摇头，“后来我才想起来，他在父母的葬礼上问过我，那时候他还不到十岁，想想看，一个小孩子不哭也不闹，只是看着棺材里的父母说，说他们或许是去其他地方生活了，他就是这样问我的，‘姐姐，爸妈是不是去其他地方生活了？’。”

“你是说……”托里斯咽了一口口水，有点不敢相信自己所听到的，“你是说伊万他……”

“不不不，你也不是见过他？他是在春天失踪的，你在初夏认识的他……”

托里斯慢慢回忆，自己把咖啡杯递过去，触碰到伊万指头时实实在在的感觉，那肯定不是什么幽灵鬼魂，初秋特别冷的那几天，伊万说话的时候嘴边也会冒出淡淡的白雾……是的，他完全想了起来，伊万确实是活生生的存在于这个世界上的，不然，自己早该怀疑了。

“……我不知道他离开家的具体情况，那段时间我忙于筹备婚礼，就住到了未婚夫那里。虽然妹妹娜塔莉亚还在上学，但伊万早已成年，娜塔莉亚又只听他的话，我很放心由他来照顾家里。我没有想到会发生那样的事……”布拉金斯卡娅小姐还在说，她太过苦闷，需要发泄的东西太多了，“有一次我回家，一整天都没有见到伊万，我去问娜塔莉亚，娜塔莉亚说他已经走了，我完全摸不着头脑，追问之下，妹妹才说，伊万爬上电力大厦，这里最高的一栋楼，他跳下来，就这么走了。”

“我吓坏了，拉着她去报警，但奇怪的是并没有发生那样的事，我是说，要是有人从七层楼跳下来总会留下点什么的，尸体，真可怕，我不想说这个词，不然也是要受伤的，但我来来回回都查过了，所有的医院，电力公司，问了好几个当班的人，那些天没有人死去，也没人因为从高处坠落进医院。娜塔莉亚不是爱种谎的那种人，她更不会在伊万的事情上胡说八道，我知道她有多在乎自己的哥哥。”说到这里，布拉金斯卡娅小姐终于停下来喘口气，但她知道托里斯想问什么，咽下一小口咖啡润润嗓子就继续说了下去，“娜塔莉亚从小就喜欢缠着伊万，她重视他胜过她自己，她是不可能放任他去自杀的，这点我非常肯定，所以，听到她说亲眼看到他跳下来的时候，我真的搞糊涂了，然而，不管我以何种方式提问，她只是说，‘除了这样，没有其他让他活下来的办法，所以，他自由了，开始了新的生活，就像风一样自由。不用担心，姐姐，我们依旧能见面的，只是，大概我们都认不出他来了。’”

“这是她的原话，她就是这么对我说的。”故事告一段落，布拉金斯卡娅小姐沉默了好一阵，才抬头，她摇晃着脑袋好像要从一团迷雾中挣脱出来，但很明显，这件事越是解释，就越让人糊涂，布拉金斯卡娅小姐只好向托里斯求助，“我不知道那是什么意思，罗利纳提斯先生，你明白吗？我弟弟他有对你说过什么吗？”

“他……”托里斯看着布拉金斯卡娅小姐，或许不该称呼她为小姐了，或许很快她连这个姓氏都要改掉了，他对着这位无法称呼的女性，实在不知道该说什么，他知道得太少了，但他倒是可以理解妹妹娜塔莉亚的感受，她话里的伊万好像就是一跃而下消失在半空中，这和那天伊万在他面前离开的情景一模一样。托里斯想了又想，只能把自己知道的少得可怜的东西都说出来，“他确实说过他要离开，但没有说是什么时候，要去什么地方，他只说他要走了……”

这样描述实际情况的回答显然没有什么实在的意义，托里斯很不好意思，但布拉金斯卡娅小姐依旧充满了期待，“你和伊万见面的时候，他的精神状态怎么样？

“挺好的，不，应该说，是非常普通的，他既没有特别兴奋也没有什么不对劲的地方……我们就随便的聊聊，天气，食物，云彩，都是无关紧要的事……谈话很愉快，确切的来说，是很平静，至少我是这么觉得的……”托里斯一边回想，一边回答，“他精神状态不错，就和我们一样，普通，正常，所以我一直没有察觉到他有什么奇怪的地方，除了他出现的方式之外，我以为，以为他只是太过无聊了才来找我聊天的……”

托里斯毫无重点的说着，正当他尴尬于快要无话可说的时候，布拉金斯卡娅小姐突然开口打断他，“罗利纳提斯先生，等到春末我就要结婚，然后，娜塔莉亚会从高中毕业，我准备把她带到城里生活。或者，她选择考大学，住在其他地方。娜塔莉亚是个大姑娘，就快要成年了，我想她会有自己的生活……”说到今后的生活，她脸上表情柔和了很多，在布拉金斯卡娅小姐的预想中，那应该是非常美好的生活，“我想说的是，罗利纳提斯先生，如果你再见到伊万，请转告他这些，我和娜塔莉亚会如常的生活下去，而他，我不知道在他身上究竟发生了什么，也没有埋怨他，他要是觉得好，就该那样生活下去，不需要顾虑我们。生活，生活总是属于生活着的本人的，我弟弟有他的生活方式，我，娜塔莉亚和也各有各的。”

这是当然的，像布拉金斯卡娅小姐这样能够在父母去世后带着弟弟妹妹继续生活的勇敢女性，绝不会因一些意外和改变就止步不前，日子总是要过下去的，她努力的找过了，最终接受了弟弟的失踪，但自己呢，自己想要怎样的生活，该怎么活下去？想到这里托里斯感到一阵心慌，他已经不满足于过去的那种生活了，如果真的找不到伊万，该怎么办？他晕头转向想不出个答案，好一会儿才意识到谈话似乎就此结束了，布拉金斯卡娅小姐看在他是伊万朋友的关系上托付给了他一句话，照理他该立即答应然后说点客套话就告辞的，但他什么反应都没有，对方忙问他有什么需要帮忙的地方。

“我能不能……”一个念头突然跑了出来，托里斯不知道自己是怎么想的，大概是他对伊万知道得太少太少，能多了解一点点都是好的，而现在，离他最近的就是伊万的房间了，“我能不能看看伊万的房间？”

这个突如其来的要求听来无理，但善解人意的布拉金斯卡娅小姐答应了他，她领着托里斯去了二楼，并没有多问什么，只是有些不好意思的解释，“我怕你认为是我把他的东西都扔了，但伊万几年前就陆续把他房间里的东西都整理出来了，他说他不需要那些累赘，我知道这听起来很奇怪，但他房间里什么都没有，我觉得，得先把这件事告诉你免得造成什么误会……”

在布拉金斯卡娅小姐打开的房门之后是一间空荡荡的房间，里面没有床，没有桌椅甚至窗户上连块玻璃都没有，窗框被铁丝笼子填满，而笼子也是空荡荡的。托里斯随着布拉金斯卡娅小姐邀请的手势进去，在房间里走了几步，三面白墙看不出什么来，但却给人一种熟悉的感觉，空旷又温暖，托里斯觉得，就像是伊万。

“他扔掉了床，有时候用睡袋，有时候就裹几条毯子躺在地上……我真想不明白，他这么做是为了什么……”布拉金斯卡娅小姐将手贴在墙上，上面依旧残留着家具的痕迹，她注视着几个钉子留下的孔眼，好像想起这房间过去的样子，不禁喃喃自语起来，“以前他有很多书的，要是那些书还在，就可以给你一本留作纪念了……”

“这些笼子是……”托里斯走到窗前，这么问道。

“我弟弟养了很多鸽子，他特别喜欢那些小东西，你瞧，他都把笼子安在了窗上，为的是让鸟儿随便进到房间里。他扔掉了所有的东西，只留下了这些鸽子，他喜欢待在房间里，和它们在一起，但他离开之后，就没人照顾它们了，起先娜塔莉亚还会喂它们，但渐渐的，飞出去的鸽子也不再回来，最后，只剩下了这些笼子。”

托里斯朝笼子里望去，铁丝之中什么都没有，突然有什么朝他飞来，他下意识的伸出手，落在手里的是一片雪白的片状物品，他还以为是雪变大了，但那东西没有融化，反而带来一种温暖的感觉，托里斯这才看清楚，躺在自己手心上的是片小小的羽毛。

大概是落在笼子里的绒毛，托里斯正这么想着，迎面来了阵风，刮来了更多的羽毛，他觉得非常奇怪，刚才看笼子的时候，里面可是一片羽毛都没有的。但他根本来不及细想，那些羽毛如潮水一般翻涌进来，屋里刮起飓风，吹得人睁不开眼，羽毛被卷到天花板上，纷纷变成鸽子，而鸽子落下更多的羽毛，黑压压的充满整个房间。托里斯看不清周围，屋子里乱成了一片，他只听得到布拉金斯卡娅小姐的惊呼，她大叫着要把托里斯从房间里拉出去，但托里斯已经知道要发生什么了，他反而顺着风，往风暴之中走去。

强风不断改变方向，一会儿拉扯他不让他前进，一会儿要把他迎面推到在地，托里斯很难找准方向，走了一会儿，周围逐渐亮了起来，但他还是什么都看不到，他被无数只鸽子和它们的羽毛席卷，它们在他耳边拍打翅膀，声音像是在重复他的名字，托里斯有种强烈的预感，他知道自己已经无比接近自己要找的东西了，于是他在原地打转，大声呼唤伊万，就在那瞬间有一只手抓住了托里斯的胳膊，他抬起头，终于看到了自己寻找多日的人。

“托里斯。”熟悉的声音传来，像温柔的春风落在他的额头上，狂风戈然而止，羽毛不再狂乱的四处飞舞，它们像雪花一样翩翩落下，在他们的肩头停留一秒，就顺着布料的皱褶滑下，悄无声息的融进茫茫的羽毛之中。  
“我以为你走了。”托里斯以为自己会为伊万失踪这么久而生气，会着急的问伊万这些天都去了哪儿，以及这到底是怎么一回事，然而他的心情却意外的平静，此刻他只想看看伊万的脸，但鸽子飞来飞去，无数双翅膀挡住了他面前的脸。

“我也是这么认为的，但是，我不知道，说不好……或许我还是没有准备好，或许，我应该和你好好的道别，托里斯，毕竟我们相识一场……”

说着，伊万伸出胳膊给了托里斯一个拥抱。这个拥抱非常柔软，非常温暖，非常轻盈又非常饱满，就像羽毛，而且不止几根，要多得多，像一个巨大的羽毛枕头。此刻，托里斯毫不怀疑，这个羽毛枕头是个实实在在的人，他在世上的每一天，在自己的怀抱中，都是真实的。

“我知道你在找我，抱歉托里斯，很多事情我都没有说，因为我觉得那不重要，不是吗？但是现在你差不多明白我是怎样的人了，所以，我想我也不需要再解释什么了……”伊万拍了拍托里斯的后背，松开他，“好了，这下我该走了……”

“你真的只是来道别的？”托里斯并不问伊万要去哪里，也不预祝他一路顺风，他往后退了一步，却没有松开手，他握住伊万的胳膊，万分认真的直视伊万，要他的回答。

但伊万没有回答，他只是站在原地，既不欢迎也不拒绝，像一句反问句，要让托里斯自己回答自己。而托里斯真的太想看清此时伊万面对着自己的表情了，只是鸽子，始终是鸽子，挡住了那张脸，它们迫使他主动说下去，“我想我知道你问题的答案了，当我厌倦了一切，想要逃离的时候该怎么脱身了。”

托里斯认为自己表达得足够清楚了，伊万也如他所料的，终于开了口，“……真的？你考虑好了？”伊万的语气有些急促，现在换他抓着托里斯的手臂了，他非常用力，就像是对待得来不易的猎物一样，紧紧钳住了托里斯。一丝轻微的恐惧掠过托里斯的心底，他早就想过这点，也已经明白，或许这一切都是有计划，是伊万一步步的诱使他放弃过去的生活和未来的人生，但事到如今，说这是早有预谋，说这是欲擒故纵都没有了任何的意义，他已经栽了进去。

“你还在等什么呢？”托里斯笑着反问，或者说，除了这样他已经没了别的选择，他无法回到原来的那种生活中去，也只能朝着改变了自己的男人伸出双手。时机到了，熟悉的光芒从他们的头顶上均匀的照射下来，好像太阳就要升起，鸽子终于散开，托里斯看到了伊万的脸，他的睫毛在光照下变得透明，脸上挂着往日的那种笑容，令他感到安心，然后风就吹了起来，一切都准备好了。

最后，当房间里的怪风完全停下之后，布拉金斯卡娅小姐惊讶的发现，自己的客人竟然凭空的消失了，就像那些羽毛一样，消失得干干净净，好像从来都不曾出现过。

end


End file.
